A Whole New Light
by Soulstealer8
Summary: Superman and Superboy crash into eachother, inwhich Superman assists the aid of the clone he'd injured both physically and emotionally. Family fluff An *SS8* story.


A/N: Hey I'm Back! First off I would like to give a shout out to my first 8 reviewers!

_**ARL15**_

_**MEEPheheCandy**_

_**GreyBlob**_

_**Viridianal9**_

_**%%%**_

_**Links Only Girl**_

_**!**_

_**Kitsura E.**_

_**###**_

_**Cunningham0208487**_

_**Jake FL**_

Pay no mind to the stupid marks I typed up there under/above the names. I chose my first 8 reviewers because 8's my lucky number. Your reviews made me feel happy and special, it gave me a new drive to start typing a new story. To anyone else reading this. This story's set at…any given time. (A reviewer told me that thoughts are easier to read when they're in italics. I took consideration to it so in this story, _Thoughts are in italics."_

Disclaimer: You guys no what it means, but just incase I get in trouble for it. I don't own this show. If I did Superboy and Superman would've been played by two different people. Not that I hate Nolan North. I just don't like it when a voice actor plays more than one person on the same show.

On with the show!

**A WHOLE NEW LIGHT**

Conner had taken another one of his little road trips. He was lying on a hill of grass nearby an empty highway. Right now all he really wanted was silence. of course he'd still be able to hear a cry for help nearly ten or more miles away. But right now all he really wanted was silence.

"_What was it that made Superman resent me_?" Thought Conner. "_Sure I was cloned but does that really make it my fault_? _If I were Superman I'd blame it on those freaks back at Cadmus, and it least give me a chance. A look, or at least a smile of approval._" Conner sat up looking down at the empty road. People once said you can't lie down in the middle of a highway and live to tell the story. But Conner sure can. Coner stood up and jumped as high as he could. Conner's been trying to feel what it would be like to fly. He tried hard to feel weightless so he'd be able to fly like Superman. But every time he tried that whole weight of being steel would come right back to you and send you hurtling down to the ground.

"_Not this time_!" Thought Conner. Conner shut his eyes tight ready to not hit the ground.

…

Superman was on his way back to Metropolis getting ready for a quick patrol in his city. He was in the zone and began flying at top speed. Finally after two weeks in the Watch Tower home at last. He didn't notice the spec shooting up into the sky until he accidentally crashed into it.

"Ahh!" Screamed the two supers as they crashed into the hill creating a crater. Both Superman and Superboy skidded across the hard ground as splashes of chunky dirt and rock scraped them.

"_What was that_?" Thought Superman getting up after crash landing.

"Arg! What hit me!" An angry, confused, and _**very **_familiar voice said behind Clark.

"Wait. Was that…?" Superman turned around to see his clone sitting on the ground rubbing at his slightly injured head. Superman stiffened looking down at him. Thinking whether he should help the semi-indestructible newborn teen, or fly away like nothing ever happened. All Clark did was stand and stare at the boy. After Conner was done rubbing his head he sensed someone else standing next to him and sprung up in a fighting stance, a little ashamed he wasted so much time in rubbing his head instead of going after the jerk who crashed into him. Conner then looked up to see, the last man he was expecting to see at this very moment.

"S- Superman?" Conner said. Conner's arms went down at his sides looking up at the man of steal. Clark and Conner stared for a long thickly intense moment. Superman then took a breath, knowing he wasn't, let-alone can't avoid this like he did last time.

"Hello, Superboy." Conner stared up at the man of steel.

"What are you doing here?" Conner asked in his usual angry monotone, but slightly more angrier at the sight of Superman. Superman straightened up staring at the teen.

"I was on my way back to Metropolis. And you?" Conner looked down placing his hands in his jean pockets.

"Trying to figure out how to fly." Conner answered, or mumbled. It was good thing Superman had super-hearing. Superman looked up and down at the clone and realized, he'd injured him!

"Superboy, your arm. You alright?" Conner looked down at his arm. There was a large scrape behind his elbow.

"Oh. I didn't even see that. …Maybe if I go back to the mountain Red Tornado could…" Superman held his hand up responsibly to stop Conner mid sentence.

"No. this was my fault. Let me help." Superman walked up to the clone, at that Conner took several steps back glaring at Superman. He opened his mouth about to make, probably a rude remark but Superman stopped him in time.

"It'll be alright, trust me." Conner looked at him for a moment wondering where was Superman and what did this thing do to him. After a moment Conner stood himself straight and nodded.

"Okay." Conner's voice was small, almost untrusting. Clark sensed that. Superman walked up to him putting an arm under his and flying him up, higher than he's sure Superboy's never gone.

"Whoa!" Conner's face was in awe as he looked at the view.

"Enjoying the view?" Clark asked.

"Feeling the aster." Conner said smiling. Clark gave him a confused expression.

"_What does a star shaped structure in a cell have to do with any of this_?" **[1]**

After flying Conner all the way back to Metropolis they landed on a balcony of an apartment building.

"Where are we?" Conner asked.

"This is where I live." Superman said opening the balcony doors and gesturing Conner to enter. Conner walked inside taking everything in.

"Well, what do you think?" Superman asked, noticing Superboy staring around.

"No offence, but I assumed the world's greatest hero lived in a more, I don't know, bigger place. Like that one rich guy…" Conner took a moment to think. "Brian… Wayne?" Clark snorted and chuckled. He couldn't wait to tell Batman about that already.

"I'll be right back." Superman said. Conner sat down on one of the couches slowly. He looked around not believing he's in Superman's house. Conner looked at his scraped up arm.

"_How'd it get scraped anyway_?" Superman walked back in the living room in civilian clothes and a first aid kit.

"Give me your arm." Clark said. Conner looked down at his arm and moved it over for Clark. Clark started cleaning up the wound. Conner cringed slightly, trying hard to hold in the pain.

"Don't worry Superboy. The pain will go away later." Clark said.

"It's Conner." Conner said.

"What?"

"I said it's Conner. That's my Earth name now." Clark looked down, thinking he should introduce himself too. He finished wrapping the would in white bandages.

"My Earth name is Clark. Clark Kent." Clark gave him a friendly smile holding his hand out for Conner to shake. "It's nice to meet you Conner." Conner was staring at Superman.

"_Did he just say his name's Kent_?"

"Wait. Did you say your last name's Kent?" Conner asked.

"Yes. Why?" Clark asked.

"That. That's my last name too." Clark looked at Conner surprised.

"Really? How did you…?"

"Martian Manhunter, gave me that name. He said it was in memory of Doctor Fate, the late Kent Nelson."

"Oh really?" Clark said almost annoyed at the Martian.

"Think he did that on purpose?" Conner asked. Clark nodded. Conner looked down, an unhappy expression spread across his face. Clark looked over and saw Conner's expression. His shoulders fell in realization.

"_It's time to stop putting the blame on him. It's not his fault Cadmus created him. He's a real boy, with real feelings. He has a mind of his own."_

"Not that it's your fault, Conner. You didn't know. Honestly I'm more glad he gave you my name than anyone else's. Kent suits you well." Conner looked up and smiled.

"Really think so?" Conner asked. Clark nodded.

"How'd you get a civilian name though? I always thought your real name was Kal El."

"Kal El is my real name, but I like to think of it more as my birth name. Legally, my real name is Clark Kent here on Earth. My adoptive parents named me that."

"Adoptive parents?" Conner asked.

"You'll meet them someday." Clark said absentmindedly. Conner smiled and leaned over looking at several pictures on Clark's table.

"Who are they?" Conner asked. There was a picture of two old people. And a picture of a very pretty woman in a purple outfit, and a young boy with red hair, around Conner's physical age all alongside Clark. Clark looked over picking up one of the pictures.

"These two are my adoptive parents. Martha and Jonathan Kent. When my birth parents sent me to Earth, the ship they put me in crash landed at their farm, and I think you know where the story goes from there." Conner smiled in understanding. He looked back over at the second picture. He saw the boy in the picture and a pang of worry struck him. But he hid the worry fast by asking, "And them?" Clark looked over at the picture and smiled. Conner swallowed a little afraid of the answer he was about to receive.

"They're some close friends." Clark said.

"Friends?"

"I work with them at the Daily Planet. She's Lois Lane. Apparently the star reporter. The young man is Jimmy Olsen. An intern there." Conner smiled slightly relieved knowing who that guy in the picture was.

"Do they know your Superman?" Conner asked. Clark shook his head.

"What's the Daily Planet?" Conner asked.

"It's basically the heart of Metropolis. The newspaper manufacturer."

"How is it the 'heart' of the city?" Conner asked. Clark smirked, enjoying the boy's inquiry.

"That's because it's located in the very center of the city." Clark said getting up opening the window and pointing out. Conner got up following him. He saw the tall building (in the darkness of the night) with a giant globe resting at it's peak. About a few streets away was a Wayne Enterprises building.

"Whoa! How'd I miss that last time I was here?" Conner asked. Clark smirked. He noticed the boy was asking a lot of questions. Must've gotten that from him.

Why does that building look familiar?" Conner asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I think my teacher was talking about it once before at school in Happy Harbor. I don't know though. I wasn't paying attention much that day. I think he said something about a fieldtrip, whatever that is. And he showed a picture of a building that looked just like that." Clark smiled.

"How's the arm feeling?" Clark asked putting a gentle hand on Conner's shoulder. Conner looked down at his arm forgetting it was injured earlier that afternoon.

"Pretty good. Totally forgot about it." Conner said. Conner looked at the clock behind Clark. It was already late. Where the heck did the time go?

"I should probably head back to the mountain. The others would probably be worried about me." Conner said looking down, disappointment lacing his voice. Clark looked at Conner. In all honesty he wasn't sure he wanted the cl- Conner, to leave just yet. Of course he couldn't just have Black Canary and the others worried about him all weekend. But there will still be other times where he'd be able to get to know Conner better. Just one day and he already got so used to the boy. Clark now knew what he was missing out on. He now knew what Bruce meant that day. How Bruce feels when he's around Richard.

"Well. See' ya Clark or Superman." Conner said walking towards the door. He knew it was too good to last.

"_After this I doubt he'd ever want to see me again things will go back to the way_…"

"Conner wait." Clark said. Conner stopped in his tracks. Clark raced over to the kitchen and came back with a little foam box.

"What's this?" Conner asked.

"Let's just say my mother made it." Clark said handing Conner the box and placing a hand on his shoulder. Come back whenever you want Conner." Clark had a gentle and friendly smile on his face.

"Thanks Clark." Conner said a soft smile on his face. Conner later left, box in hand.

"Conner. Where have you been? We were all worried." M'gann said.

"I was with Superman." Conner said walking towards the hall where his room is.

"Seriously? Dude that's great news!" Wally said zipping into the room.

"And what happened to your arm?" Artemis asked.

"There was a little accident." Conner said.

"What happened?" Kaldur asked.

"You didn't try to fight Superman did you?" Robin asked.

"I said it was an accident." Conner said. He left to his room leaving everyone else confused.

Conner opened the box in his room and noticed a slice of some dessert. Along with a plastic fork. Conner looked at it oddly. And took a bight out of it. It was probably the sweetest apple pie he's ever tasted. And Clark's mom made it. Conner deemed it the best. He can't wait to meet her now.

**Two months later:**

"Alright class today we're at the Metropolis Daily Planet. To learn about…" Conner left the words of Mr. Carr to hang in mid air as he searched around, his head moving to different angles.

"Conner?" Clark's familiar voice heard.

"Hey!" Conner said turning around to see his mentor.

"Conner, where are you?" Mr. Carr called.

"Uh, over here!" Conner called back Mr. Carr and the other students came back where they left Conner.

"Sorry for not following." Conner said to Mr. Carr. Mr. Carr nodded and looked over at Clark.

"Conner, do you know this man?" Mr. Carr asked.

"Uh… yeah. He's my, my uh…"

"I'm his dad." Clark said easily, causing Conner's eyes to go wide. M'gann smiled at Conner and Mr. Kent, happy to hear how fast they're relationship had already grown.

"Really? Conner you didn't mention your dad worked at the Daily Planet." Mr. Carr said.

"_I didn't know he saw me as a son._" Conner thought.

"I guess I just wanted to surprise everyone." Conner said, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. Mr. Carr smiled.

"It's very nice to finally meet you Mr. Kent. I'm Conner's teacher Mr. Carr." Clark shook hands with him.

"I'll be helping out with the tour later this afternoon." Clark said.

"Seriously?" Conner asked. Clark nodded.

"Great. Then we'll see you later Mr. Kent." Mr. Carr said leading his class to another direction.

"Dude!" Marvin said putting his hand on Conner's shoulder. "You didn't say your dad is the Mr. Clark Kent. He works with that babe news reporter Lois Lane." Conner rolled his eyes at the sound of his dad's girlfriend's name. sure she was pretty but he can't actually think of her as a 'babe'.

"Good luck on your fieldtrip son." Clark whispered only for Conner to hear.

"Thanks dad." Conner replied. Clark felt his heart swell at the sound of the word being said.

Finally things were set in a whole new light between the two supers.

**A/N: Woo! Done! Finally! It probably took me three days or longer to finish this. Did you like it? Hate it? If you have nothing nice to say, say nothing at all. **

**Oh, by the way special reply for Chibi Rose Angel. My ninth reviewer to "The Batman Burden". Yes, this is probably the fandom I'll be appearing on more often than others.**

**To my other readers: I don't know where I got this one-shot idea from it just came to me. My next story is going to be based on the latest episode. "Secrets". **

**[1]: I did research on the word "Aster". turns out it's a real word (if no one else knew that already) that means, what Superman thought up there. And there's another spelling version of that word "Astir" it means, I don't know something about gardening or something. I found out about the word "Astir" from a book I'm reading called "Parsifal's Page" for English class. That story was great in the beginning but it went downhill at chapter two. Can you believe it? A book going downhill that fast? Well see'ya.**

**Sincerely,**

***SS8***


End file.
